


Babalık Denemesj

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ejderha, Fluff, Keyword, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy, yedi aylık oğluyla ilk kez yalnız kalmıştı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babalık Denemesj

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Ejderha  
> Şart: Hikayenin günümüzde geçmemesi

Lucius Malfoy, uykulu gözler ve çökük göz altlarıyla oğlunun odasına girdiğinde saat gecenin ikisiydi. Genç adamın üstünde siyah pijama altı ve siyah atleti vardı, gümüşi sarı saçları yataktan yeni kalktığını belli edercesine dağınıktı. Yüzüne bezgin bir ifade yerleşmişti ve bunu saklamak için çaba harcamıyor gibiydi. Tam karşısında duran beşikten ağlamaklı bir ses yükseldi ve Lucius esneyerek oraya yöneldi.

Koyu yeşil beşik duvara yaslanmıştı, üzerinde üç tane minyatür ejderha birbirlerinin kuyruklarını kovalayarak uçuyor ve geniş bir daire çiziyordu. Ejderhalar siyahtı, camdan yapılmışlardı. Ara sıra püskürttükleri alev, camın üzerinde parlayarak onlara etkileyici bir görünüm katıyordu.

Beşiğin sağ tarafında iki mum aheste aheste havada süzülüyordu. Draco karanlıktan korkuyordu. Bu nedenle mumlar, sabah Narcissa gelip onları söndürünceye kadar yanıyordu. Sol taraftaki pencere odayı serinletmek amacıyla aralık bırakılmıştı. Perde çekilmemişti, –oğlunun odasında vakit geçirmeyi seven Narcissa böyle olmasını tercih ediyordu- ay ışığı krem rengi halıya vuruyordu.

Lucius, dirseklerini beşiğin kenarına koyarak oğluna baktı. Kendisinden aldığı gümüşi sarı saçları, birbirine karışan mum ve ay ışığının altında göz alıcı bir şekilde parlıyordu. Koyu griyle lacivert arasında gidip gelen gözleri –göz rengi henüz tam oturmamıştı- ağlamaktan kıpkırmızı kesilmiş ve talepkârca Lucius’a dikilmişti. Genç adam iç çekerek kollarını beşiğin içine uzattı ve oğlunu kucağına aldı. Draco’nun kolları derhal boynuna dolanmıştı. Lucius gülümsemesine mani olamazken kendi kendine söylendi: “Şımarık velet.”

Draco’yu dikkatle tutarak pencerenin karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu ve oğlunu koluna yatırarak başını göğsüne yasladı. Narcissa da böyle yapıyordu. Yıldızların karşısında Draco’yu kollarında hafifçe sallıyordu ve küçük oğlan kısa sürede uykuya dalıyordu. Lucius, şimdi de öyle olmasını diliyordu. Yedi aylık oğluyla ilk kez yalnız kalmıştı ve ne yapması gerektiğini bildiği pek söylenemezdi. Oğlanla pekala oyun oynayabiliyordu ama iş yemek yedirmeye, uyutmaya ve niçin ağladığını anlamaya gelince çabaları kifayetsiz kalmıştı. Bunları hep Narcissa yapardı ve dışarıdan izleyen Lucius çok da zor bir iş olmadığını düşünürdü, ta ki bakıcıyı kovana kadar.

Aptal kız, Draco’ya bakmaktan ziyade Lucius’u etkilemeye çalışmakla ilgileniyordu. Ne amaçladığı belliydi, kendine Malfoy’un metresi unvanını takmak istiyordu. Bu sabah geceliğiyle Lucius’un yatak odasına girecek kadar cüretkâr davranmıştı ve genç adam daha fazla tahammül edemeyeceğine kanaat getirip onu kovmuştu.

“Belki de Miss Harvey’e istediğini verip onunla yatmalıydım. Böylece tüm gün seninle uğraşmak zorunda kalmazdım. Sen ne dersin?” dedi, oğlunun ipek yumuşaklığındaki saçlarını okşarken. Draco ise onunla ilgilenmiyordu, babasının uzun saç tutamlarından birini çekiştirmekle meşguldü.

“Tabi, bundan annene söz etmeyeceğiz.” dedi Lucius, daha ziyade kendi kendine konuşarak. “Öğrenirse annen asasını kızın gözüne saplar.”

Narcissa, hiç şüphesiz, çıldırırdı. Sadece bakıcı kızı değil, onu öneren arkadaşını da haşlardı ve Lucius, karısını gereksiz yere sinirlendirmek istemiyordu. Sabah eve döndüğünde, sinirleri hali hazırda yeterince bozuk olacaktı, bir de bununla uğraşmasına lüzum yoktu.

Yaşı bir hayli ilerlemiş olan Druella Black hastalanmıştı. Durumu o kadar ağırdı ki St. Mungo’ya yatırmak zorunda kalmışlardı ve başında bekleme görevi de Narcissa’ya düşmüştü. Bellatrix, yaşlı annesinin ihtiyaçlarını karşılayamayacak kadar sorumsuz ve bir o kadar da sabırsızdı. Andromeda ise kendini aileden tamamen soyutlamıştı. Daha doğru aile onu soyutlamıştı, üçüncü kız kardeş hiç var olmamış gibi davranıyorlardı. Bu durumda en uygun kişi tabi ki Narcissa’ydı ama onun sabrının bile bir sınırı vardı ve Lucius, Druella’nın o sınırı zorlayacağından adı gibi emindi. Neyse ki nazlı olduğu kadar güçlü bir kadındı da beşinci günün sonunda hastaneden çıkabilecek hale gelmişti. Narcissa, annesini evine yerleştirmişti ve ona bir hasta bakıcı bulmuştu. Kız yarın Blacklerin evine yerleşecek, Narcissa da azat edilecekti.

Saçı, oğlunun minik eli tarafından sertçe çekilince acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Tekrar çekmesini önlemek amacıyla Draco’nun sımsıkı kapattığı yumruğunu avucunun içine aldı.

“Biliyor musun?” dedi, oğlunun yüzük parmağını kavrayıp sıkmasına müsaade ederken. “Küçük bir çocuk için oldukça güçlü ellerin var.”

İkinci defa esnedi, bu ilkinden uzun sürmüştü. “Uyumayı düşünüyor musun?” diye sordu, uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırarak.

Draco, cevap olarak, onunkinin aksine uyku barındırmayan, fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerini babasına dikti. Elini kurtarmış, tekrar Lucius’un saçını çekmeye başlamıştı. Bir taraftan da neşeyle gülüyordu.

Lucius hafifçe iç çekti. “Hayır mı? Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.”

Gülümseyerek oğlunu izledi bir süre. Hayatında ilk defa birine karşı bu kadar içten davranıyordu. Dışarıda o, Lucius Malfoy’du, gözde Ölüm Yiyen’di, korkulan biriydi. Bu odada ise sadece çocuğuyla ilgilenen bir babaydı. Kucağındaki ufak oğlana, kimseye göstermediği şefkati gösteriyordu ve bunu yaparken en ufak bir tereddüt duymuyordu. İçten içe bu anın baki kalmasını dilerken üçüncü defa esnedi. Saat bir hayli ilerlemiş olmalıydı. Gri gözleri oğlunun yatağına takıldı. Diğer beşiklere nazaran biraz daha büyüktü, yedi aylık bir çocuk için devasa sayılırdı. Belki Lucius bile içine girebilirdi.

“Pekâlâ, ufaklık.” dedi, ayağa kalkarak. Yıldızların karşısında çocuk uyutmak, karısına has bir yetenekti belli ki. “Seni bilmem ama ben uyumayı düşünüyorum.”

Draco’yu dikkatle beşiğin duvara dayalı tarafına koydu. Ardından ne yaptığını düşünmeksizin bir ayağını içeri attı. Duraksayarak gözlerini bir uçtan diğer uca gezdirdi, beşik yeterince geniş görünüyordu. Diğer ayağını da içeri alarak uzandı ve dizlerini kırdı. Düşündüğünden daha rahattı. Narcissa bu halini görse kahkahalarla gülerdi muhtemelen. Başını yastığa koyarken bu süre boyunca annesini aratmayacak şekilde gülmüş olan oğluna baktı.

“Çok mu komik? İnan bana, bugün yaptıklarını ben babama yapsaydım beni kapının önüne koyardı.”

Draco, ellerini babasının karnına koyarak üstüne çıktı ve başını genç adamın göğsüne koydu. Elleri başının iki yanında yumruk şeklinde duruyordu. Lucius, ellerini minik bedenin üstüne koydu nazikçe, yavaşça oğlunun sırtını okşarken dudakları anlamlandıramadığı bir duygunun etkisiyle kıvrılmıştı. Draco’nun solukları yavaşlayıp uyku haline geçinceye kadar bekledi. Oğlunun derin –ama bir yetişkine kıyasla hızlı- nefeslerini karnında hissedebiliyordu. Parmaklarını sarı saçlarda gezdirirken bir kez daha gülümsedi ve kendi kendine mırıldandı: “Şımarık.”

Ağırlaşan göz kapakları, ona uyuması için baskı yapıyordu. Bedeninin gevşediğini hissederken oğluna daha sıkı sarıldı ve kendini uykunun tatlı kollarına bıraktı.


End file.
